powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Navigator Gator
Navigator Gator is a large green reptile-like alien who pilots the main invasion ship of the Gozma during their attack on Earth. He mostly is a more comedic alien, fighting constantly with the napping Gyodai whenever it is needed to rebuild and enlarge a Space Beast. Originally of the planet Navi where he lives with his wife Zoorii and son Waraji, Gator was called away from his home-world to become the Gozmard's main pilot three years prior to the series. Desperate to bring her husband home, Zoori assists in a Gozma plot that nearly kills Shou Hayate. After the failure of the plot, Gator shows great sadness seeing his wife being taken away by the Gozma, honestly revealing that he wanted to go home and hated being manipulated by his superiors to at least see Zoori again, but had no choice due to Bazoo and the mission. Some time later, Waraji also comes to Earth, this time with a special ocarina that was supposed to allow for the two to reunite if played. But unfortunately, the ocarina Waraji brought was enough to awaken the Darosphere, a device that would create seismic activity on Earth to the point of it's destruction. Gator hated the idea of using his son as a means to destroy Earth, but is forced to allow Waraji to play it at the command of Queen Ahames and Bazoo. Though reuniting with Waraji, Gator is forced to protect him before Zoorii ultimately comes back for him in order to keep his dad's secret as is. Though the Changeman stop the scheme, Zoorii and Waraji remain on Earth in hopes of convincing Gator to come home. Although Gator had taught Waraji a tune that was supposed to only reunite them, the song is ultimately revealed to be the "song of nostalgia", which affects all aliens not on their home-worlds giving them a desire to go home. Although Gator, among others, is affected by his son's song, Bazoo immediately gives an order to stop him and the ocarina at all costs. During a confrontation, Gator finally reveals his connection to the Gozma and Bazoo to Waraji, trying to convince him that the only way to peace was by helping the conqueror. But this ultimately disillusions his son and makes him rebel against him, ultimately destroying his own prized ocarina! Though the Gozma claim victory, Gator feels ashamed by this action and what has happened. A short time after the father abandoned his family, Zoorii begins having contractions for the birth of their second child. Forcing Nana, another alien on Earth due to the Gozma, to tell him, she rushes towards his side, where at the time Gator was assisting in trying to create a more powerful Jangeran after the original was split into two Space Beasts for combat. After finding out about Zoorii, Gator becomes excited but trapped due to his loyalties, both to his family and to the Gozma. Ultimately, Gator decides to abandon his post to be by his wife's side, finally defecting from the empire to witness the birth of his new daughter Kuku. Gator and his family stay together and under the protection of the Earth Defense Force through the final battle with Bazoo. After the space monster's final defeat, Gator returns to space, presumably to return to his family life on Navi. - Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Great Star League Gozma Category:Sentai Other Warriors